Carry on, Wayward Son
by xXYouDon'tKnowMeAtAllXx
Summary: Valli Carligne is in a band called Valli of Studz. Rodrick overhears them playing one day, since her bass guitarist lives next door to him.


**Carry on, Wayward Son**

Name: Valli Carligne  
Age: 16  
Bio: Valli changes as she matures. The day she met Rodrick, he said he'd never fall in love. Now she knows fear is what it really was. Now to get him to see that...  
Also Goes by: Flash (Band mates)  
Carligne (Rodrick Heffley)  
Friends: Rodrick  
Band mates...  
Crush: Rodrick

Valli stood in front of the mic. She was pissed.  
"Wanna find some boy, rip his heart right out  
First man I see, gonna take him down  
It ain't the Christian thing to do, they say  
But someone, somewhere's gotta pay

And if it wasn't for guys like you  
There wouldn't be songs like this  
And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong  
I wouldn't go off like this  
Yeah, even I'm surprised  
How easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips  
If it wasn't for guys like you  
There wouldn't be songs like this

Broke my TV, pawned my guitar  
After maxing out my credit cards  
You lied much too much, and you lied again  
'Caught you on the couch with my best friend

And if it wasn't for guys like you  
There wouldn't be songs like this  
And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong  
I wouldn't go off like this  
Yeah, even I'm surprised  
How easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips  
If it wasn't for guys like you  
There wouldn't be

Songs like this one  
That tell the whole world  
Just what a jerk you are

And if it wasn't for guys like you  
There wouldn't be songs like this  
And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong  
I wouldn't go off like this  
Yeah, even I'm surprised  
How easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips  
If it wasn't for guys like you  
There wouldn't be

No, if it wasn't for guys like you  
There wouldn't be songs like this" She sighed. That song was she liked having male band mates. They wouldn't steal her boyfriends.  
"I must look just like a fool here  
in the middle of the road  
standing there in your rear-view  
and getting soaked to the bone  
this land is flat as it is mean  
a man can see for a hundred miles  
so I'm still praying I might see  
the glow of a brake light.

But your wheels just turn,  
down the road ahead  
if it hurts at all  
you aint showed it yet  
I keep a lookin' for  
the slightest sign that you might miss  
what you left behind  
I know there's nothing stopping you now  
but I'd settle for a slowdown.

I held on longer then I should  
Believing you might change your mind  
and those bright lights of Hollywood  
would fade in time.

But your wheels just turn  
down the road ahead  
if it hurts at all  
you aint showed it yet  
I keep a lookin' for  
the slightest sign  
that you might miss  
what you left behind  
I know there's nothing stopping you now  
but I'd settle for a slowdown.

But your wheels just turn  
down the road ahead  
if it hurts at all  
you aint showed it yet  
your just a tiny dot on that horizon line come on tap those brakes  
baby just one time  
I know there's nothing stopping you now  
I'm not asking you to turn back around

I'd settle for a slowdown  
come on just slow down"  
Her heart was pounding. She related the song to her mother leaving. Then Finally  
"

There's a black cloud over this house  
That's been around for three years now  
There's a thunderstorm inside  
And it won't go away  
No, it won't go away  
That's why they call it a union  
That's why they call it a union  
That's why they call it a union

I remember him turning around  
He said, "Son, I'll be leaving now  
I can't be the person that you want me to be"  
And then she said  
"Some things are finally ending now  
And I know you'd be walking out  
You can't be the person that you want me to be  
Want me to be

Three years of all the arguments  
Three years of all these silence  
Has been enough to last me a lifetime  
Three years of all the arguments  
Three years of all these pain  
That's why they called it a union  
That's why they called it a union  
So both of you please forgive me tonight  
That's why they call it a union  
So please forgive me tonight

I remember him turning around  
He said, "Son, I'll be leaving now  
You can't be the person that I want you to be  
Want you to be  
Three years of all the arguments  
Three years of all these silence  
Has been enough to last me a lifetime  
Three years of all the arguments  
Three years of all these pain  
That's why they called it a union  
That's why they called it a union  
So both of you please forgive me tonight  
That's why they call it a union  
So please forgive me tonight

I can't look at the pictures anymore  
Because I know how it's run its course  
This time I know how the story ends  
I know it ends

There's a black cloud over this house  
That's been around for three years now  
There's a thunderstorm tonight  
There's another fight tonight

There's a black cloud over this house  
That's been around for three years now  
There's a thunderstorm inside  
And it won't go away  
No, it won't go away  
That's why they call it a union  
That's why they call it a union  
So both of you please forgive me tonight  
That's why they call it a union  
So please forgive me tonight  
So please forgive me tonight  
So please forgive me, goodnight!"


End file.
